Ella
by LadyNila
Summary: "Debes ser silencioso. No debes apegarte a nadie. Vas a estar en una situación muy peligrosa, no puedes confiar en nadie y solo hablaras de tu situación cuando yo te llame. Zoro, hemos estado esperando durante muchos años esto. No la cagues" Y él no pensaba hacerlo pero no tuvo encuenta algo muy importante: El amor.
1. Chapter 1

Cap 1

"Debes ser silencioso. No debes apegarte a nadie. Vas a estar en una situación muy peligrosa, no puedes confiar en nadie y solo hablaras de tu situación cuando yo te llame. Zoro, hemos estado esperando durante muchos años esto. No la cagues"

Aquellas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en la mente de Roronoa Zoro. Los ojos negros de Zoro se fijaron en el paisaje que pasaba a toda velocidad detrás de la ventana del tren. Después de casi diez años volvía a su ciudad natal y no como turista, sino por trabajo. Pero no podía negar que tenía ganas de volver a ver a aquellos amigos que había dejado atrás. Su mejor amigo: Luffy, al pervertido de Sanji y al miedica de Ussop. Pero no debía decirle nada a ellos, no tenía que ponerlos ni a ellos ni al trabajo en peligro.

Zoro regresaba a casa como un infiltrado. Debía ir a los bajos fondos y acercarse a Doflamingo. Este iba a ser el golpe definitivo contra el yakuza. El movimiento del tren paró y Zoro salió de allí. Su único equipaje era una maleta de tamaño mediano.

Caminó por las conocidas calles. Recordando cada chiquillada que había hecho allí con sus amigos, cada risas, cada pelea. ¡Ay las peleas! Siempre se metían en problemas. Todos les temían porque sabían que ellos tenían la palabra "Problema" tatuada en sus pieles.

Entre recuerdos sus pies recordaron el camino hasta su antigua casa. Su tío había tenido la amabilidad de no venderla cuando sus padres murieron, y se lo agradecía. No le apetecía meterse en un lugar desconocido. Entró en la pequeña casa. Contempló, con ojo crítico, lo mal que estaba la casa. Era normal, llevaba abandonada 10 años.

-Genial, trabajo extra.- Suspiró.

Se acercó al frigorífico y lo conectó, después puso en funcionamientos los fusibles y por último abrió todas las ventanas para que el viciado aire saliera. Miró, a la clara luz del sol, el piso y decidió que hoy no limpiaría. Hoy quería hacer algunas visitas obligadas.

Una suave brisa hacia bailar las copas de los árboles y revolviendo un poco el pelo verde de Zoro. Éste contemplaba, con su único ojo, la tumba que tenía delante.

-Kuina.- Susurro a modo de saludo. Acarició la blanca lápida con cariño. Cerró los ojos aguantando su amargura. Él era un hombre que ya no lloraba, ya no era un niño. Pero allí estaba enterrada su mejor amiga, su primer amor. Una joven llena de ilusiones y de sueños, los cuales fueron arrebatados por un simple accidente. Por aquel entonces su madre ya había muerto y su padre era alcohol puro. Zoro se consideró una persona gafe. – Seguro que me pegarías un buen golpe si estuvieras aquí ¿verdad?

-Así que no es un rumor, el marimo ha vuelto.

Zoro sonrió y se alejó de la tumba de Kuina para mirar a su mejor amigo, aunque eso nunca lo diría en alto.- ¿Tanto me echabas de menos que no has esperado a que me pase por el Baratie?

Sanji sonrió.- No te vengas arriba, marimo. Solo vine a comprobar si era verdad lo que se decía. Ya te daba por muerto.- Se puso más serio.

-Bueno… sabes que no me gustan los teléfonos y eso de escribir…

Sanji rió.- No cambias, vente. Te invito a comer pero solo porque has vuelto.

Zoro no dijo nada y siguió al cocinero hasta su restaurante. Bueno, eso supuso. Ya que perteneció al padre de Sanji.- ¿Y tú viejo?

-Se jubiló. Pero muchas veces se pasa por aquí porque cree que voy a hundir su negocio…- se llevó un cigarrillo a la boca e inspiró para después soltar el humo poco a poco.

-Seguro que solo lo hace porque esta aburrido.

-No te creas… él es un adicto al trabajo.

Al entrar en el Baratie se encontró con sus otros dos viejos amigos. Miró a Sanji y este sonrió misteriosamente. Los había llamado. Cuando Luffy se dio cuenta de que Zoro acababa de entrar se lanzó corriendo hacia él, provocando la caída de ambos.

-¡Zoroooo!- lloriqueaba su amigo.

-¡Luffy quítate!- El peliverde lo alejó de él con facilidad.

Contempló las lágrimas sinceras de su amigo y le sonrió con calidez. Luffy siempre tan expresivo. Se levantó y saludo a Ussop. Sanji se fue a la cocina y los demás se sentaron. Hablaron de trivialidades hasta que Sanji llegó con toda la comida. Como siempre fue delicioso y no pasó desapercibido el sake que Sanji había servido, sin duda uno de los mejores.

-Zoro ¿Cómo te hiciste lo del ojos?- Preguntó Ussop.

-¿No tiene nada dentro?- preguntó curioso Luffy.

-No tengo un hueco, si es lo que estás pensando Luffy.- El moreno pareció desilusionarse.- Pues tuve la mala suerte de encontrarme con unos amigos iguales de problemáticos que vosotros. Y bueno, acabé en una situación bastante incómoda en la cual tuve que defenderlos. Tuve la mala suerte de recibir una apuñalamiento.- Omitió detalles como que aquellos dos amigos eran compañeros de trabajo y que los tres estaban infiltrados para poder detener a Sir Cocodrile.

-¿Cómo es?- Preguntó Sanji.- Tu tío.

-Un hombre estricto y serio. Tiene un dojo bastante famoso.

-¿Un dojo? ¿Y por qué has vuelto?- Sanji alzó su rizada ceja.- Es decir, ¿No querías montar un dojo? Podías…

-¿Heredadlo? Ya hablé del tema con él. Dice que aún no estoy preparado. Y cuando dice que no es que no. De todas formas me he estado entrenando con él todo el tiempo. En su juventud fue hasta a las olimpiadas. Es bastante bueno.

-Bueno al menos pudiste seguir aprendiendo.- Dijo Luffy sin más.

-Sí…- Dijo Zoro en un susurro.- ¿El viejo cómo…?- Calló al ver la cara de los demás.

-Está enfermo. Ha tenido que cerrar el dojo y… las deudas le comen. Decayó mucho con la muerte de Kuina.

Zorro cerró los ojos. Era dudo pensar que el hombre que siempre había admirado estuviera tan derrotado. - ¿Esta en el hospital de aquí?- Luffy asintió.- Iré a verlo cuando pueda.

Y tras esa desagradable noticia siguieron hablando, intentando recuperar el tiempo perdido. Se enteró de que los tres tenían novia. Ussop con su adorable Kaya, algo que Zoro suponía que pasaría. El pobre llevaba enamorado de ella toda la vida; Luffy había encontrado una especie de novia. Se llamaba Vivi y por lo visto era muy guapa. Lo de especie es porque Zoro no estaba seguro de que Luffy supiera el auténtico significado de "Novia". Y Sanji estaba con Nami. El nombre le sonaba. Seguramente iban a la misma escuela pero él, de más joven, solo tenía ojos para Kuina y el kendo.

La noche se iba a echar encima cunado Zoro decidió despedirse de sus amigos. Debía ponerse a trabajar. Ahora mismo se encontraba totalmente descolocado. Sabía que tenía que empezar metiéndose en el ruedo pero ya no sabía dónde se realizaba ni nada. Aunque sí sabía a quién acudir.

Se paró enfrente de un taller de mecánica. Tenía la puerta del garaje medio subida y las luces encendidas. Entró sin permiso. Observó por unos momentos al gran hombre que tenía delante. Su cabello rojo fuego llamaba tanto la atención como su tamaño.

-Capitán- Llamó Zoro.

El aludido se dio la vuelta con el ceño arrugado y después miró con sorpresa.- ¡Has vuelto!- Se dio la vuelta completamente y Zoro contempló la prótesis que Kid tenía en su brazo, aparte de todas las nuevas cicatrices que hace 10 años no tenía. Kid se dio cuenta de que Zoro miraba el brazo.- A ti tampoco te ha tratado de lujo estos años.- Dijo señalando su ojo izquierdo.

-Tampoco puedo quejarme…Quiero volver al ruedo.

Kid se puso serio. –Ya no es lo que era. Se ha vuelto peligroso.- Levantó el brazo mecánico.- Ya no solo basta con ganas peleas a manos desnudas. Te obligan a subir de nivel, como si un simple juego fuera, y llegas a un nivel de que tienes usar armas.

-¿Qué pasa si llegas al nivel máximo?

-Nadie lo ha conseguido aún pero dicen que hasta el propio Joker te tienda la mano para que te unas a él. Ese hombre solo quiere los mejores.

-Si tanto lo deseas… Bienvenido. Esta noche a las 12 en frente de la fuente de la plaza. – Kid contempló como Zoro asentía y se daba la vuelta.- ¿Tanto necesitas dinero?

Zoro se paró y sin guirarse contestó.- Acabo de volver a la ciudad, no tengo trabajo y mi antigua casa necesita mano de obra… sí, necesito dinero. Será temporal.

-Te conozco Zoro… una vez que empieces a ganar no vas a parar. Sabemos que esto no es temporal. Siempre te has sido así de ambicioso.- Zoro siguió andando despidiéndose con la mano en alto. Kid suspiró y susurró.- Bienvenido Samurái Verde.


	2. La leyenda regresa

Bueno, no lo he dicho pero esta historia se la dedico a **Gwen Fassbender**. Que has sido tan fiel con mi otra historia. Espero que a los demás lectores os guste. Besos y buena lectura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sonido del agua al caer era reconfortante y muy familiar. La noche estaba fresca a pesar de que el verano se acercaba. Miró al cielo sin la esperanza de ver una estrella. La luz de la ciudad eclipsaba el magnético brillar de las estrellas. La gente pasaba a su lado sin reparar en él. No recordaba que las calles de la ciudad fueran tan vivas en la noche. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como alguien se ponía a su lado. Kid. Sin palabras Zoro le siguió. Memorizando el camino hasta el lugar. Para sorpresa de Zoro no fueron a la zona de los suburbios sino que fueron a la zona más lujosa. Entraron en un aparente restaurante. Kid se paró en la puerta y miró a su acompañante.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Si tú conseguiste salir…

-Yo no he salido…- Zoro lo miró sorprendido.- Solo que ya no hago peleas. Esto no es como antiguamente aún…

-Necesito el dinero, Kid. – El pelirrojo suspiró y entró.

Si supiera que sabía a qué venía no hubiera sospechado del lugar en ningún momento. Era un restaurante elegante y familiar. Había familias al completo terminando de cenar. Niños, madres, padres y abuelos. Todo con un ambiente acogedor. Siguió a Kid hasta las cocinas y de ahí bajaron por unas escaleras que supuestamente llevaban a una alacena. De hecho así parecía. La pequeña estancia estaba llena de estanterías repletas de comida. Kid se acercó a una y dio tres golpes fuertes en la madera del mueble. Algo se movió, Zoro no pudo ver bien. Entonces la estantería se echó a un lado y entraron en un estrecho pasillo. A Zoro le pareció demasiado largo. Salieron a una enorme sala con cavidad para 200 personas. Ahora mismo habría unas 150. En un medio de la sala había un rin. Desde luego allí era dónde hacían las peleas y enfrente, un poco elevado, había cinco asientos. El del medio era el más grande pero estaba vacío. A su derecha había dos, uno con el respaldar en forma de corazón y también estaba vacío; y otro con forma de trébol. Allí había sentado un hombre gordo, que tenía gafas de sol. A la izquierda del asiento principal había otros dos y los dos estaban ocupados. En el asiento con el respaldar de diamante había un hombre alto y de edad madura, tenía una gran boca y el pelo castaño claro. A su izquierda había un asiento con forma de pica y allí estaba sentado un hombre que era enorme.

Zoro no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso. Entre la multitud vio caras conocidas de tiempos antiguos. Kid se acercó a él.

-Los del asiento extravagante son, de izquierda a derecha, Pika, Diamante y Trebol. Faltan Joker, que viene muy poco y Corazón. Saben que existe pero nunca se le ha visto por aquí. Dentro de un rato preguntarán que quiere pelear y yo te voy anunciar. Ya no peleo pero soy el árbitro. ¿Tu antiguo apodo?- Zoro asintió.- Bien… mantén la sangre fría.- Zoro sonrió de lado.

Contempló como Kid se acercaba hasta el rin. Se crujió el cuello e intentó relajarse. Él sabía pelear… no solo por su propia experiencia, había sido entrenado. Podía con algunos tipos. Vio como Kid se subía al rin al lado de una pelinaranja exuberante. ¿Cuándo había subido esa chica? Iba con ropa minúscula dejando poco a la imaginación.

-¡Buenas noches mis queridos bastardos!- A pesar de tal negativo calificativo todo los hombres le gritaron, animando, a la hermosa mujer.- ¡Vamos a empezar suave!- Su voz era sensual y caminaba por el rin moviendo las caderas de manera exagerada pero sin ser grosera. Vio como Kid se acercaba a decirle algo al oído y ella asentía.- ¡Me comunican que hay alguien nuevo!- Se hizo el silencio. La chica miró al hombre que se suponía que se llamaba Diamante. Este asintió.- ¡Sangre fresca!- Gritó la chica y los demás silbaron.

Kid dio un paso adelante.- ¡Algunos de ustedes ya lo conocen! ¡Él era el mejor en los viejos tiempos!- Zoro no apartaba los ojos de Kid.- ¡A pesar de su corta edad hizo leyenda y quienes no lo conozcan de primera mano conocerán su nombre! ¡Sube, Samurái Verde!

Silencio. Zoro empezó a andar hacia el rin. La gente se apartaba y lo miraba, algunos con curiosidad, otros con sorpresa. Era un chico de 16 años cuando peleó por última vez ahora tiene 26 años. Camino con la cabeza en alto, la mirada fría y el paso lento y seguro. Cuando subió miró directamente a donde estaban los altos cargos. Parecían curiosos y, su curiosidad aumentó, cuando vieron que Zoro los miraba desafiante.

-¡Vaya!- la mujer pelinaranja rompió el silencio.- Parece que has causado un gran efecto. ¡¿Quién quiere pelear contra él?!

Un hombre grande levantó la mano. Era más alto que Zoro y el doble de ancho. Tras las presentaciones adecuadas subió al rin.

Zoro se concentró en él hombre que tenía delante. Debía ganar y causar buena impresión. Ignoró las palabras que digiera la presentadora, ignoró los gritos de los espectadores y solo fijó sus ojos en los del otro. Su contrincante estaba nervioso. Seguramente estaba acabado… habría tenido una mala racha de pérdidas y ya estaban perdiendo el interés en él.

El gran hombre se lanzó hacía Zoro, con furia, sin pensar. Zoro lo esquivó en el último momento sin dificultad. No le atacó, solo se echó a un lado. Cabreando más a su contrincante. El hombre volvió a atacar y Zoro le paró el puño agarrándolo. Aprovechó la fuerza con la que había ido hasta él y lo dirigió hasta el suelo. Zoro se alejó de él y se puso en guardia. Humillado, el hombre se levantó. Estaba descontrolándose y Zoro se encontraba frío ante la situación. Iba a ser fácil ganarle, demasiado. Podría seguir jugando con él pero eso podría cabrear a los espectadores que miraban, ya, un poco aburridos. El hombre corrió hacía el, gritando de rabia, y Zoro se agachó para ponerle una zancadilla en el último momento. Sin tiempo a que el otro recuperara el equilibrio se levantó y le dio un puñetazo en mitad de la espalda. El hombre gritó de dolor y cayó de rodillas. Zoro propinó una patada en la barriga del hombre, haciendo que cayera al suelo por completo. El Samurái Verde sonrió sádicamente y saltó encima de él, clavándole el codo en el hombro. Sonó un "crack" y supo que se lo había dislocado. El pobre diablo que tenía debajo no sabía que le quedaba. Una lluvia de golpes cayó a continuación y solo pararon cuando supo que no se podría mover más. Se levantó.

Kid se acercó al inconsciente hombre. Le hizo una señal a la mujer pelinaranja y esta se acercó a Zoro y aferró su muñeca para levantarla en alto.- ¡Samuráis Verde es nuestro ganador!

Un corro de vítores empezó a recorrer la sala. Algunos gritaban su apodo, otros gritaban que la leyenda había vuelto. Zoro se tensó al notar los labios de la mujer cerca de su oreja.- Diamante quiere hablar contigo.- Su voz era como un suave ronroneo. Ella le guío hasta los asiento.

Diamante dio un golpecito en uno de sus reposa brazos y la mujer se sentó dónde le indicaban. Diamante pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura.- ¿Bonita verdad?- Preguntó al ver como Zoro le estaba mirando.- Pero me temo que nuestra linda gatita es solo de Joker.- Zoro se tensó al escuchar ese nombre.- Samurái…verde… Lo de verde lo entiendo.- Sonrió de manera burlona, mirando el pelo- Pero… ¿y lo de samurái?

-Bueno, antiguamente era todo más familiar y se conocían algunos aspectos personales…

-Eres de la antigua escuela… de la era de Arlog ¿no? Pero ese idiota ya se fue.- Sonrió afiladamente. Zoro supo al instante que no debía volver a ser referencia a aquella etapa.- Pero no has contestado, chico.

-Entrenaba en el antiguo dojo…

-¡Oh! Ya veo…Pero saliste de la ciudad… o…

-Mis padres murieron y tuve que irme con mi tío.- Cortó Zoro, cansado de preguntas personales.

Si Diamante se molestó, no dio señales de estarlo.- Pareces prometedor. Es suficiente por hoy. Tendrás tu premio por ganar una pelea…Ven mañana y si te ves preparado puedes intentar subir de nivel… Debes vencer a 10 personas sin perder ninguna vez. Ya solo te quedan nueve.- Sonrió con malicia.

Zoro hizo una inclinación de cabeza y se alejó de aquella zona. Miró de nuevo a aquella mujer. Después, descubriría, por boca de Kid, que la llamaban la Gata Ladrona y era la amante del mismísimo Joker.

Se tiró en su cama. Estaba cansado y sudado. Cerró los ojos pero la vibración de su móvil se lo impidió. Lo descolgó.

-¿Cómo te ha ido?

-Bien… aún me queda, va a ser difícil llegar hasta Joker. Tienen una forma bastante tediosa.

-Sabes que confiamos en ti y si corres auténtico peligro se sacaremos.

-¡Oh! ¿Estas preocupado?- preguntó burlón.- En el fondo eres un buen tío. – Escuchó como un murmulló. Seguramente se estaba quejando.

-Te llamaré dentro de cuatro días.

Su tío y jefe colgó el teléfono. Zoro suspiró y miró la hora: 6 am. Bostezo y cerró los ojos, ya habría tiempo de ducharse cuando despertara.

-.-.-.-

Gracias a **Shivisdivis** por darme un reviews, un follow y un favorito. Besos y espero que te guste este capítulos. Besos y nos vemos en el siguiente ;)


	3. Serías mi guardaespaldas

Y aquí la nueva entrega de esta historia. Espero que os guste y lo difrutéis.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tres golpes secos seguidos de un pequeño espacio lleno de silencio. No paraban de llamar. Zoro enterró su cabeza bajo la almohada con la esperanza de que aquel que llamaba se cansara. Hubiera sido demasiado bueno que eso pasara pero quien parecía tener gran interés en él no parecía desistir. Miró el reloj de su móvil y miró con desesperación que tan solo había podido dormir cinco horas. Se levantó dispuesto a echar a aquel que osaba despertarlo. Abrió la puerta con la peor de sus máscaras. Con una mirada que hubiera aterrado hasta al más valiente militar pero…Allí solo estaban sus amigos y sabía que ni con un lanzallamas los echaría de allí. La cara de malas pulgas no se le iba y sus amigos se dieron cuenta de ello.

-¡Holaaa!- Luffy pasó sin permiso y los otros dos aprovecharon para pasar.

-¡Es una porquería!- Dijo alarmado Sanji.- ¡No pienso dejar que mis preciosas damas estén en esta pocilga!

-¿Preciosas damas?- Preguntó Zoro cerrando la puerta de golpe.- ¿Qué cojones hacéis aquí?

-P..pues teníamos planeado hacer un almuerzo en tu casa… para que conocieras a nuestras novias…- Tartamudeó Ussop.

-¡No!- Zoro cerró los puños.- ¡Me despertáis de manera desagradable! ¡Entráis en mi casa! ¡Y encima queréis venir aquí con vuestras novias para que os toque el violín!

Ussop se escondió detrás de Sanji.- ¡Cállate marimo! No solo van a venir a nuestras adorables novias, también viene algunos amigos. ¡Así que manos a la obra! ¡Ussop y Luffy a limpiar! Yo iré a la cocina y tú… dúchate, apestas.

-Maldita ceja de sushi- Zoro fue a agarrarle del cuello de la camisa cuando sus otros dos amigos le detuvieron y llevaron hasta la ducha- Dios dadme paciencia- murmuró Zoro mientras se desnudaba y metía en la ducha.

Eficiencia. Esa era la palabra para describir lo que habían hecho Luffy y Ussop en el tiempo que él se había estado duchando. Aún quedaba un poco pero entre los tres podrían terminarlo en un momento. No limpiaron la casa entera. Solo el salón, el cuarto de baño y la cocina. El delicioso olor de la comida ya llenaba toda la casa. Las tripas de Zoro sonaron. Entró en la cocina. Sanji estaba haciendo una sopa. Miró el reloj de la cocina con impaciencia pero estaba parado.

-Ya mismo vendrán la gente. Casi es la hora de comer. Preparad la mesa.

Antes de salir Zoro le dio una colleja. Odiaba que ese tipo le diera órdenes. Escuchó como Sanji blasfemaba contra él y sonrió. ¡Era tan fácil hacerlo enojar! Pusieron la mesa y Zoro se tiró en el sofá, a la espera de que la gente llegaba. Esuchaba a Luffy pelearse contra Sanji porque tenía hambre. Ussop había salido corriendo de la cocina diciendo que allí habría un asesinato como siguieran así. A Zoro le recordó aquellas cenas en casa de Sanji. Los primeros paltos del rubio. De él durmiendo en algún lado, de Luffy intentando meter la mano en la sartén ardiendo y de Ussop llorando por las esquinas diciendo que se iba a quedar sin amigos. Era curioso como las pequeñas cosas nunca cambiaban. Era como si nunca se hubiera ido, como si nunca hubiera pasado el tiempo. Era reconfortante seguir sintiéndote parte de algo a pesar de haber estado tanto tiempo afuera.

El timbre sonó y sacó a Zoro de sus pensamientos. Ussop fue abrir. Escuchó mucho ruido. Demasiado para su gusto. No es que estuviera incómodo con mucha gente, lo que le incomodaba era tener que tratar con todos ellos. Por eso tenía POCOS amigos. Se levantó del sofá, con cierta desgana. Con lo primero que se topo fue con un tío enorme de pelo azul. Lo llevaba peinado en un extraño tupé. A su lado había una mujer morena y hermosa.

-¡Ey! Tú debes de ser Zoro. Yo soy Franky y esta es mi hermosa mujer Robin.

Ella le sonrió con simpatía y el Zoro asintió con la cabeza. ¿Para qué presentarse si ya sabían de él? Unos blancos brazos el rodearon el cuello. Zoro agachó la cabeza y vio a una sonriente Kaya. La joven muchas veces había sido una más, siempre y cuando su salud se lo permitiera. En realidad se alegraba de que luciera tan saludable. Luffy el presento a su novia. Era muy guapa y parecía ser muy dulce. Se llamaba Vivi. También le presentaron a Brook, un hombre alto y delgado. Pero su mayor sorpresa fue la novia de Sanji.

Allí, delante de él, estaba la Gata Ladrona. Ella le sonrió con falsedad y le dio dos besos. Zoro estaba seguro que Sanji no sabía nada del "trabajo" de Nami. Zoro actuó con normalidad. En cuanto Sanji fue a la cocina ella se acercó a él para susurrarle un "Después hablamos". Él estaba cabreado. Si antes no tenía ninguna gana de aquella reunión ahora sí que no tenía ganas. Aquella zorra estaba engañando a su mejor amigo. No solo le ocultaba información sino que estaba con Joker. Conocía al rubio perfectamente y sabía, que si él se enteraba iría a por el mafioso y era lo último que él quería.

Aparte de la mala sorpresa del principio la velada fu bastante divertida y relajada. A Zoro le calló bien los amigos de y novias, exceptuando a Nami, de sus mejores amigos. La pelirroja era un poco arrogante para su gusto. Es cierto que era una belleza pero no por eso ella podía hacer o decir lo que le diera la gana. Las palabras entre ambos fueron las justas y necesarias.

-¡Oh!- dijo Sanji mirando la hora.- Tengo que irme abrir el restaurante.- Miró a su novia.- Amor mío ¿te importa que te acompañe a casa ya?

-¿Y dejar a Zoro con todo este lío solo? Dejalo amor, puedo ir después, seguro que Zoro me acompaña si se lo pido amablemente.

El aludido levantó una ceja incrédulo y Sanji le miró directamente a los ojos de manera furiosa. Zoro suspiró y asintió. Cuando el cocinero volvió a mirar a su novia el rostro se le cambió completamente.

Poco a poco todos se fueron y solo quedaron ellos dos. Un pesado silencio se instaló en el salón.- Dame una sola razón para no contárselo a Sanji.- Fue todo lo que dijo Zoro. Su voz era seria.

-Porque iría detrás de Joker y lo sabes…

-¿Joker sabes que…?

-¿Salgo con Sanji? Sí. Él le conviene que haga eso…- Zoro se puso tenso. ¿Joker le convenía que Nami estuviera con su amigo? ¿Por qué?- Te pediría que no dijeras nada, Roronoa.

-Escúchame bien porque solo te lo diré una vez.- Zoro se acercó a la mujer y le agarró de la barbilla para que ésta le mirase directamente.- Como mi amigo sufra, aunque sea un poco, me da igual que seas mujer o una asesina o lo que quieras que seas… pero acabaras siendo comida para las ratas. ¿Has entendido?

La joven le apartó la mano bruscamente.- Ten cuidado a quien amenazas…

-¿Se lo dirás a Joker? Yo no busco su favor, mujer. Yo solo quiero el dinero de las peleas. Y si viene a impedirme que te de tu merecido, se lo daré a él también.

Ambos se miraron con odio a los ojos. Sin mediar más palabras Zoro agarró del brazo a la pelinaranja y la echó de su piso. No quería volver a verla pero sabía que eso sería imposible. De hecho aquella noche se volverían a ver. Debía prepararse para el siguiente asalto.

El olor a sangre y a sudor se introdujo hasta los pulmones de Zoro. Éste miró a su alrededor. Ya habían ocurrido algunas peleas, por lo visto algunas de más nivel porque había en el rin demasiada sangre. Demasiada para su gusto. Buscó con la mirada a Kid y lo encontró. Estaba encima del rin. Con mirada aburrida, contemplando como Nami hablaba sin parar y animaba. Sus miradas se cruzaron y Kid sonrió. Le dijo algo a Nami y la chica miró hacia el peliverde, de mala manera. Anunció que la siguiente pelea sería para subir de nivel y nombró a Zoro. Éste caminó hasta el lugar y miró los asientos principales. Ni Corazón ni Joker estaban presentes.

Tenía que vencer a nueve más, hoy intentaría encargarse de al menos 5 personas. Necesitaba ascender. Tenía que meterse en la cúpula de Joker. Odiaba que tuviera que tardar tanto, con Sir Cocodrile todo fue más fácil.

Las peleas vinieron una detrás de otra. La gente estaba muy ansiosa. Gritaban el sobrenombre de Zoro. Por un momento Zoro olvidó su verdadero objetivo. Realmente le ganaba el deseo de gloria. No podía negar esa debilidad. ¿Quién no quería ser aclamado? Le gustaba sentir la adrenalinas de las peleas, por eso había decidido meterse como infiltrado. Vivir como un delincuente sin serlo. Aunque nunca haría nada innecesariamente ilegal. Tenía que admitir que al quinto hombre se estaba cansando. No le dejaban descansar. La gente se animaba mientras más peleaba y eso era lo que los grandes mandos querían. Si la gente se animaba, apostaban más y ellos ganaban más.

Zoro contempló al último hombre en el suelo. Los nudillos le sangraban ya y algunos moratones estaban empezando a aparecer por su mejilla. Nami agarró su brazo y lo levantó violentamente. Se notaba que estaba mosqueada. Había dos opciones: Había apostado contra él o no le agradaba que tuviera más protagonismo que ella. La gente empezaba a gritar su nombre pero Zoro negó con la cabeza. No podía pelear más, no al menos por ese día.

La mano del Capitán se posó sobre el hombro de Zoro y lo condujo hasta una sala que había detrás de los asientos principales. Para su sorpresa dentro estaba el mismísimo Joker y un hombre de pelo negro, que supuso que era Corazón. Éste tenía un botiquín en las manos.

-Siéntate.- Le señaló una silla que había delante de él. Zoro se sentó.- ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?- El aludido negó.- Mi querida Nami ha tenido problemas contigo, pero no voy a tomar represarías. Me gusta que no me tengas miedo y entiendo que protejas a tu amigo. Eso demuestra que eres fiel. Dime Roronoa Zoro.- Zoro no se sorprendió de que supiera su nombre. O lo había averiguado rápidamente o se lo había dicho Nami.- ¿Por qué te fuiste de la ciudad?- Chasqueó los dedos y el moreno empezó a curarle los dedos a Zoro. Aunque miró de mala manera a su superior.

-Mis padres murieron y me tuve que ir a vivir con mi tío

-¿Por qué has vuelto?- Su voz sonaba más seria.

Zoro no mostró ninguna señal de desconcierto, desconfianza o miedo. Sabía que su serenidad era la mejor de sus cartas.- No tenía trabajo en mi ciudad y decidí volver. Al menos aquí sí sabía cómo podía encontrar dinero.

-Entonces… ¿Solo quieres dinero?- Ahora sí era el momento de mostrar perplejidad. Zoro asintió.- Sabes que si asciendes ganas más en las peleas.- No era una pregunta sino una afirmación.

-¿Qué pasaría si ganara a todos?- Joker sonrió.

-Te convertirías en mi guardaespaldas.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Yoko-Zky: Me alegro que te guste. Los comentarios alegran y me animan a escribir ya esforzarme

Shivisdivis: Esta vez no hay una descripción detallada de las peleas pero creo que sería demasiado cansino. Y sí habrá otros encuentros que serán detallados. Espero que te guste este capítulo. Nos vemos en el siguiente. Besos.

Gwen Fassbender: ¡Ay! Espero que ya estés buena del todo de sus ojitos. Feliz año atrasado =P Y siempre es un placer leer los tus comentarios. Espero que te gusten los capítulos. Me como mucho la cabeza (aunque no sé si lo parece)

Scott Young: Gracias, me alegro que te guste. Y disfrútalo.

Me encanta todo los comentarios y me siento presionada para que me salgan bueno. Intentaré que no decaiga la calidad. Así que si tardo un poco en sacar un capítulo pensad que es por vuestro bien :D


End file.
